Cartoon Network
1991 (Prelaunch) 1992–present The Cartoon Network logo used on the channels official launch on October 1, 1992, featuring a 7x2 grid with alternating black and white patterns. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. This logo is still used occasionally in bylines, end of shows like Codename: Kids Next Door, and the like, though it is no longer used as an onscreen logo, but its still used on Cartoon Network licensed consumer packagaging. The 1992-present logo is still in the seasons 1-present (2011-present) British intro of The Amazing World of Gumball. 2004-present On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new look with a new logo (a look with a modified logo) which replaced the one which had been used since the network was launched almost 12 years earlier. The new logo is made up of two cubes with the network initials, C and N, written on them, with the full name underneath. The development of the new identity was led in-house, with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia creating new 3D-animated graphics and IDs. :While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. :The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. :— Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager, Cartoon Network Worldwide, in a press release The on-air look featured a 3D world with more than 50 animated characters from the network's shows. 2007-2010 *This logo got/is with the "HD". 2009-2010 2009-2010 Sources *http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,670487,00.html *http://www.webcitation.org/5vkedFWJp *http://www.animallogic.com/#Our%20Work,_26 *http://www.toonamiarsenal.com/misc/lf/cn-newlooklong.mov *http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/news/a14865/new-look-coming-to-cartoon-network.html *http://www.awn.com/articles/production/animal-logic-helps-cartoon-network-3d-rebranding *http://razorcreative.blogspot.com/2009/01/cartoon-network-rebrand.html *http://3dup.com/news/print.vfx?nid=142 2010-present Cartoon Network extended logo 2010.svg|The 2010-2012 variation of the Checkerboard logo was used on regular bumpers from May 29, 2010 to mid-2011. It was also used in March 2012 for Cartoon Planet and half of September for the 20th Birthday. Cartoon_Network_HD_-_2010_svg.png|The HD variation (2010-present (United Kingdom/Ireland)). On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network implemented an updated logo (remodified) in the US. The new look was created by Cartoon Network's in-house team and Brand New School. The new tagline for the network became 'CHECK it', a play on the network's checkerboard logo. The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the 3rd season (season finale) of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The new logo was launched in many European countries in November 2010, including Germany. In the HD version, right next to the 2010-present Cartoon Network logo, the "HD" was replaced by the blank United States in 2013 and not replaced by the blank in United Kingdom/Ireland anytime. Sources *Animation Magazine *Brand New School *UnderConsideration *Variety *Art & Business of Motion *DWDL.de Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Cartoon Network Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Children's television networks Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:1992 Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television networks Category:Television Channels